


Lost Without You

by DarkArrow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emerald Steel, F/M, Kariver, SuperArrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArrow/pseuds/DarkArrow
Summary: I didn't mean to do it...It wasn't me...no it can't beI loved him....for over 2 years !!!....Kara is trying to get over  killing her boyfriend...Oliver Queen*(Story takes place after 3 years after Oliver gets out of 6 months in prison and after Kara is heartbroken about Mon-el getting married)*Slightly M rated and full of love!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

-Hey guys!!! This is my first fanfic and I am very nervous. I will be writing a lot mostly late night's because of school and I will always be crazy about kariver. So watch out.

...

SUMMARY: Kara is in a fight with Oliver after finally seeing each other in 1 month(Thy have been dating for 7 months now). She starts to question his love for her and judges him one thing leads to another and......) *Short Chapter*

 

Kara's POV

I open my eyes slowly, and feel muscly arms caressing my back and feel rough kisses on the palm of my hand, I start to giggle when fingers started to poke my stomach. 

"Hey you" Oliver said smiling

"Hey you" I said mimicking his voice which he found funny, and stated to rub my stomach lighter.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh and told him to stop. 

"Oliver,... - still poking me - we have to catch up, you have been gone for a month and I-

(he paused)

"I'm sorry... Kara, but I have to go back to the team and I am really lucky to have come here ,even though it's crazy in Star city." Oliver said with a dark expression.

"Well if it is that serious I can help, Oliver... and we can still catch up, I-I mean it's been forever and I really miss you." I said with a soft and hurt expression 

Oliver winced at the tone of my voice and his tone softened 

"Babe, if I couldn't handle it I will ask you, I promise... and I can't ask you because you have your problems to deal with. Also this night all that we did was- "

"Perfect..." I said finishing his sentence while blushing.

"And it reminded me what I am fighting for...to come back, to you" Oliver said as he planted soft kisses on my forehead.

Then he slowly got up and went to the shower."I'll be right back" He said and I heard the water turn on. A sound came from his phone and curiosity got the best of me. I picked his phone up and he got a text form a anonymous user. " Last night was great, I love it. Come back late morning and we can finish up." I read and was in shock...

Immediately, tears start to well up in my eyes I sat the phone down and silently cried for a couple of minuet's and then... anger started to consume me slowly.

-Is this why he was distant for a month, he was cheating on me! Thoughts crossed my mind and each one was infuriating me. I thought about all the time he told me he loved me and we have been dating for 7 months now! Was that all a lie? --- Did he ever really love me......?

As I was thinking Oliver came out of the shower in a suit, I knew he was going to leave, I quickly wiped my tears away and pretended that I was sleeping. "Hey Kara, I'm heading back to Star City" he said. I didn't reply fearing what might come out of my mouth. Then I felt a kiss on my forehead tracing down to my chin, and just when he was about to kiss me I turned around forcefully, and cross my arms. "Hey Kara, what's wrong" he said with a hurt expression. He turned me around and I snapped. "You LIED to me, you said you LOVED, me!" Oliver looked startled and then concerned."I do love you Kara, and I love you with all my heart. I don't know what made you to think this, but-"

"Look at your phone..." I say with deadly look.

Oliver picks up the phone reads it over and over and then he looks at me surprised. "Sweetie, this isn't what you think it is...and, I-I swear that I would never cheat on you, never.. because for once in my life I have never been this happy and complete and-"

"Then who was the text form Oliver, she seems to talk like you've meet her before?" I glare at him. He then looks don and sighs. " This was Alex...your sister." he replied with a defeated look.

\- "Oliver you are not in the place to make a joke right now, who was it!"

\- "Kara, I'm not joking it was Alex we were...."

\- "You were what, Oliver?"

\- "It's nothing, Kara. He says breathing out"

\- "Hey, NO... you do not get to talk to me that way, tell me what happened."

\- "Kara, it's been over a month and this is how you say hi...and its nothing you should worry about."

Oliver was raising his tone when I started yelling. Then I got off the bed and stood face to face with him and grabbed his arm and started pressuring it without realizing.

\- "Tell me now...WHAT HAPPENED."

-Oliver trying not to wince in pain, calmly responded... "Kara, there is nothing happening with me and your sister, or anyone else for a matter fact and I'm sorry but I can't tell yo-"

\- "TELL ME!" I yelled and when I screamed a loud crack came off of Oliver's arm and I didn't realize it.

-"You took our love and left it to die, for the past month you left me alone, and pushed me away! All that time, you were screwing another woman and yeah it was probably my sister, it's not like you haven't done anything like that before." I say still glaring at him.

-Oliver looked really hurt but then straightens up saying "Kara, I haven't done anything you wouldn't like...Kara, I love you and would never do anything to hurt that but you have to trust me, I can't tell you".

\- "Can't or wont!" she said getting even angrier

\- " I-I can't Kara I-

-I then yelled and then shoots Oliver with my laser vision really frustrated and left Oliver a giant hole in his chest. Oliver fell slowly, and in mid fall Oliver whispered something, "I love you, Angel." 

Then something stirred inside me, and hot tears fell down my face and I froze. Wait, what did just do...did I kill Oliver. No I wouldn't, I don't kill...I could've just broken up with him... So many thought's crossed my mind then I fell to my knees, and then I saw something peeking out of Oliver's suit pocket. It was a beautiful wooden box with the symbol of the house of el. I opened the box and saw a letter, I opened up the letter and read it carefully.

-Kara, I know that this month I have been distant, and I am truly sorry for that I really am. I had to deal a big threat in Star City and I had to go through tough times but there was never a time that I gave up because I was thinking about you, and what the future might hold for us.And Kara I love you so much, and you have shown me the same love in these past 7 months...I spent a whole month to plan things perfectly for my perfect Angel. So... Kara Zor-el, will you make me the happiest man in this universe and make me your husband?

-I read the last part softly in a whisper, I couldn't help it, I am lost...my life is completely destroyed. Why did you kill him Kara...you just could've broke up with him...you never kill, and your lover, for Rao's sake! I tremble and let out a loud sob, I started crying but then something sparkled in my eye. I look back into the box, and pull out a beautiful necklace, with a fairly large emerald arrow head, with the symbol of the house of el carved in the center. I started to cry harder.

-I didn't trust him, I wasn't strong in our relationship...I threw away our love and Rao, I killed him. My mind raced with destructive thought's and then Oliver's phone ringed. I slowly picked it up... it was Alex. I answer and put it on speaker, "Hey Oliver where are you, I'm almost done with decoration's you were supposed to meet me and hour ago...Oliver" Alex said. I bring the phone the phone closer and say.

\- "Alex..."

-"Oh, Kara...yeah I was just talking about the party we were having for...uh...another great month of kicking butt!...yeah.."

\- "Alex, can you please come over" I say with so much hurt

\- "Kara, what's wrong...hey Kara wh-"

-I cut the phone quickly and let out a sob, I grab Oliver's face and kissed him passionately. "I'm so sorry Oliver for what I did and said,you had to die thinking I hated you, and even when you were dying your last words were that you loved me..." What am I going to do I thought, I killed the love of my life, my Oliver, my supposed to be future Husband. Maybe I should just end it... I killed what I loved most in this world and nothing really mattered now...I should kill myself,no I will kill my self.

-I ran to the closet and grabbed the lead box and opened it,immediately I felt weaker...I slowly grabbed the kryptonite and forcefully stuck it in my wrist. As I was falling down I thought about the word's in the letter Oliver wrote for me,...I really just threw away-no-destroyed what I held most dear. I hit the floor with a thud and I tilted my head to meet Oliver's."I love you, Oliver and I couldn't have asked for a better person to be with me...and *(I started crying)* I'm so sorry, for everything that happened...

-I was slowly closing my eyes then the door slammed open and Alex came rushing in, I shut my eyes...thinking this was it...I have failed...I have failed my job, my family...my Oliver...

***

-So,yeah this was kinda dark...anyway guys I love Kara and she is sweet but I need her to be a little but it mean, but rest assured she is only mean in only a couple of the future chapters. Yeah, I will encourage that you guys will give me topics or ideas that you will want me to write. I will probably update late because of school but I will try my best, so until then Melphen out... :)


	2. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is resting at her apartment after winning against Reign. She doesn't know how she feels because she did win the battle and her friends were happy but she lost her love and she feels empty..... to bad a certain archer comes to fills her void

Notes: Sorry guys, for taking to long to update, my history teacher is killing me with work... anyway, I really yours suggestions for not only new stories but for inspiration to write I mean it's only because of Kara and Oliver that I write...but moving on this is NOT the next part of the first chapter so.......MEGA CLIFFHANGER MUAAAA HAHAHAHA!!!

Summary: Kara is resting at her apartment after winning against Reign. She doesn't know how she feels because she did win the battle and her friends were happy but she lost her love and she feels empty..... to bad a certain archer comes to fills her void

* * *

3 years ago(since Olivers death)...

It's been 3 years since Kara defeated Reign and Kara has never felt so lost and so hurt. She still didn't get over the fact that Mon-el betrayed he after all this time. Then when she was almost about to settle things he start's sending mixed signals. Kara thought about there moment in Argo City. She sighed in frustration "Uhhhhh, why is my life so complicated!" Kara walked to her window and got out into her supergirl outfit and flew to clear her mind. This has always calmed her no matter what situation she felt at peace when she flew. "Even after three years I still feel lost and my feelings are complicated." she thought while floating in the air. Then she thought of a certain archer who is also sending mixed signals. 

Flashback... (Three years ago)

Kara's POV

Cheers! everyone said taking a drink.

-I stood by my sister and started to chat. We decided to have a party after all the teams once again saved there city or planet depending on the threat. Team Flash was there and Team arrow too but The Legends couldn't make it. I tried to look cheerful and bright but I saw Mon-el started to kiss Imra and I just couldn't. I quickly walked to the bar and said "Give me the strongest stuff you have"I sat down sighing and put my hands on my face.

-"I didn't know Kara Danvers was a drinker" said someone beside me.

-"Well Kara Danvers is now."

-"Hey Kara, you ok ?" the man said.

\- I started turning around. "No, and I would like it if you would just leave me alon-"

-"Oh, Oliver it's you..I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said blushing and nervous.

-I always had a crush on Oliver, I mean I didn't know it was a crush until after Earth-X. The thought of have true love like there evils selves did, *(even though there evil)* was exhilarating! Sure Oliver was scary as hell and very mysterious, I always admired him. He was so brave and such a good leader and very strong...very strong.

-"Hey Kara, you ok?"

-"Huh?I snapped open and blushed even more realizing I was staring.

-"Sorry!...I didn't mean to ignore you, It's just....I sighed. "I am not in my normal mood today, I-I'm going through some tough times.

-"Relationship problems?"Oliver said with a sigh

-I looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know!"

-"Lets just say I'm not drinking because I like getting drunk" Oliver said while looking down with a dark expression.

-Oliver started getting up, "Well, I really hope that you get through your troubles, and if you want to talk I'm only one breach awa-"

-I grabbed Olivers arm quickly and looked down blushing. "I want to talk, I..." I whispered and still looked down because I cant believe what I jut did. Am I a moron, I mean for Rao's sake just kill me now. What am I doing holding on to Oliver like that. He probably is just going to leave me thinking I was crazy.

-Then the unexpected happened, Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "It's ok, Kara... where do you want to talk, not in a bar I hope"

-I smiled grateful he felt the same way so I quickly grabbed his waist and superspeed us to my apartment on my couch. I started to sit down but Oliver stumbled and fell on top of me.

\- I was shocked and didn't know what to to so I just stayed still. Oliver seemed like he had the same thought because he just stayed still and we both blushed. I don't know why I did this but I quickly pushed Oliver making him fly across the room... oops!

-"Hey what was that for!" he yelled getting up

-" I'm so sorry,I don't know why I did that...my body does the weirdest of things." I said standing up nervously.

-"Whatever, let's... just talk." He said while sitting on the far end of the couch.

-This somehow bothered me so I sat closer to him and pouted. "Hey that's not fair... I didn't mean to. Think of that as payback for the dominators!" I waited for his answer still pouting.

-He smiled and chuckled and said "Alright, you got me there and I still owe you when you saved me still.

-"Ha, you set your self up for that!' I giggled.

-"Still, doesn't mean I will listen to you" he said with smug expression.

-"And I thought I was stubborn." I said rolling my eyes

-"Well they usually say that about me"

-"For very good reason, too" I said nodding 

-" We can't all be as colorful and cheery as you" Oliver said sighing.

-"Oh, right now, there is nothing colorful and cheery about me..." 

-That reminded me of why I'm here in the first place, and what happened soI put my head down felling sad and hurtful once again. Oliver noticed and scooted closer and put his arm around me.

-"Hey, I know we came here to talk but if your not ready it's ok"

-I sniffled and rested my head on his chest crying silently. 

-I couldn't say or do anything I knew I was hurt but I did not know I was this hurt! I felt as if i'm just now feeling the weight of the sadness I carried. The memories start to play in my head painfully and I start sobbing and hugged Oliver tighter. If Oliver was in any pain with my bone crushing hug he didn't show it at all. 

-"It's ok Kara, I'm here for you" 

-"Just remember you're not alone, I'll be here for you always"

-I looked up to him sniffling "Y-You promise...you won't leave me like everyone else..."

-"I promise as long as I'm breathing, I will never leave you when your hurt or when you feel alone."

-I couldn't help but smile to that, for a long time I felt happy and joyful. I start to calm down and then slowly straighten myself and got ready to talk.

-"ok...I sighed, where do I start."

-I remember the rest of that night me talking and crying about my horrible life and love life in general, but not once did I feel alone, and lost. I never felt so safe in someones arms and so much care from someone. Yes, that was the night where I knew I had a big crush on Oliver Queen and I think he also felt the same way.

End Flash Back...

Kara thought about about that night and blushed,after that night Kara couldn't stop thinking about Oliver and his soft side. Then she lifted her left hand and saw the gold bracelet with a small emerald arrow head that she received. She chuckled at that beautiful night they had that day. That was the day she knew she loved Oliver but...

Flash Back (1 and a half year ago)

Kara's POV

"Alex, I'm not going away! I'm just helping out Barry with this complicated meta-human and plus, nothing can hurt me remember...Krypton never exploded so no kryptonite.'

"I know...It's just being the older sister I can;t help but worry...so stay safe and if anything happens and i mean anything, call me." Alex said hugging me good bye.

"Alright, I have to go... see you in a week" I said steeping into the portal.

Forward to half a week later....

Kara's POV

-"Three cheers for my favorite Kryptonian!" Cisco said throwing his hands into the air.

-"Oh come on Cisco, it wasn't that hard it was just tricky" I say smirking

-"Kara, we really underestimate your powers. I mean come on!, it took us weeks to track the guy and lost to him three times and you defeated him in a couple of days!"

-"Well I did have help from Barry...and, where is Barry anyway?" I said looking around

-"Oh, he went to Star City." Caitlin said entering the lab.

-"Why?" I say looking at her confused.'

-"Well, Berry noticed that he was really weak in the fighting area and that if he lost his speed...he would be defenseless, so he went to ask Oliver to come over and train him."

-When Caitlin mentioned Oliver I immediately thought about that night, and blushed looking at the floor.

-"Hey Kara, you ok?" Cisco said looking at me.

-I snapped back up and nervously responded. "Oh me, yeah I-I'm ok..."

-Then I saw Barry running back in, he looked at me and smiled soon after I heard the familiar roar of the motorcycle. Barry speed away to change and to meet up with Iris.

\- "Hey, Barry I thought you said you were going to get security in this plac-... Oliver paused when he saw me and I could've sworn I saw him blush. Then he took a deep breath and said "Hey Kara...I didn't know you were going to be here."

-"Hey Oliver, yeah I just found out you were coming..." I say nervously.

-He nodded and slowly walked to Cisco. "Anything new about the thing I asked you."

-Cisco really didn't like Oliver, he hated how mean he was to everyone and really didn't care about what happened to Oliver.

-"Yeah Oliver I really did not want to look into it so, yeah...go on and try to bug someone else.

-Oliver was slightly surprised but more pissed off, he knew Cisco didn't approve of his methods or his behavior, but this was over the top. So he looked at him hard.

-Cisco looked scared but didn't back away."What, you gonna put an arrow in me to?"

-"Hey guys, chill out" I said going between them. 

Then Oliver stormed off to the training room, I followed him a few minutes later when I heard heavy hits. I entered the training room only to find Oliver hitting the training dummy really hard and so skillfully... I couldn't help but stare at his muscular arms, just so strong. I snapped out of it when Oliver gave the dummy a hard punch, and was about to hit another when the dummy broke in half. Then he looked furious and looked to find another dummy or anything to punch I guess. All that time he never noticed me. I approached him slowly and put my hand on his shoulder and he froze.

\- He sighed and said "Yeah Kara?"

-"Oliver what was that with you and Cisco?"

-He turned his head down and responded "I don't know, Cisco never really liked me...he never approved the methods I used and my past also the fact i put two arrows in Barry.

-"Well, he doesn't really get to judge you because he know nothing about your past and the fact he doesn't know how hard it can be with sacrifices, the arrow I don't really get but I'm sure you had your...reasons. 

\- "I just can't help but feel that everyone that are closest to me are hurt worse because of that" Oliver says looking down.

\- I hold his chin and tilt his head up. "Oliver, we make mistakes and regrettable choices but that is not our fault, the most important thing is if we get back up from that pain...and from the looks of it you have gotten through so much of it you barely even feel it and I hope you find someone to open up to, Oliver you are a strong person that has been hurt so badly, so bad that you don't even wish it to your worst enemy."

-He looks at me with a light in his eyes that I have never seen in him, and I noticed my hand moved to caressing his cheek.

-"Kara, you somehow always know what to say" he whispered before leaning slowly.

-"I just followed my heart" I reply leaning to him.

-"What does it say know?" he says leaning to the point his lips were brushing mine.

-"This..." I say before closing the millimeter of space between us.

\- I have kissed many time's before but this kiss was the perfection of any kiss I have ever had. I saw and felt the passion from his kiss and couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips, and after hearing that he deepened the kiss, and licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I hastily comply and I felt as if I was on cloud 9 with just that move. We battled for so long and he won and then he started to caress my cheek on both sides and I was trembling at that point. after 9 minutes of that perfect kiss we break apart breathing hard for air while resting our foreheads together.

-"You hear this" he said while placing my hand on his heart.

\- It was beating so hard it was so strong. Then he said "Kara this may sound cheesy but, I have never felt this way about someone in my life and I mean it.

-It was so sweet, I felt as if I was truly happy... and I then the thought about Mon-el, and the pain and the danger of what occurs next if this happens. I freak out and superspeed away and breached back to earth 38.

-I flew back to my apartment and changed back into normal clothes then I sat by the window thinking of what just happened. I was really stupid to go away not saying anything. he must think I hate him, why does my love life have to be this complicated, Rao! 

-As I was thinking a breach opened and I was startled and then Oliver stepped out but the breach still stayed open.

-"Kara... he sad walking towards me.

-"Oliver..I'm sorry I left and-

-"Kara its ok, I und-

-"No, Oliver please let me talk...I was rude and I didn't really know what to think and don't get me wrong that was the best kiss I had in forever!"

-Oliver smiled at that and it was funny because he never smiles. He started walking towards me and held my hands but closed my eyes and said "Don't use your x-ray vision, ok"

-"Ok" I smiled confused then I felt something on my wrist.

-"Open your eyes, Kara he said softly.

-"I looked down and saw a beautiful pure gold bracelet with a small emerald arrow head and it was hand made...all of it!

-"Kara I get you feel confused, so I will give you time to think, but Kara, I never felt this amazing and I hope you do to" he finished and kissed my hand and stepped back in the breach and was gone.

End of Flashback

Kara flew back to her apartment and changed back into her normal clothes and sat on her couch thinking deep. I really like Oliver but what me and Mon-el had was something not so easily forgotten and then he comes back telling me he misses me! Then we had our moment in Argo city and I felt messed up after then. Why do I do I still have feelings for someone who broke my feelings and made me hate my true self? Uhhh, I'm messed up Oliver is nice to me and really sweet which I thought Oliver never had! So then why am I jumping to get with Mon-el...

 

End chapter...

 

notes: Yeah you know that moment Kara had with Mon-el in Argo city, It made me want to puke. Anyway i will warn you guys next chapter will take you by surprise and poor Oliver will be broken! So please comment on story problems thoughts and ideas. Mephen out :)


	3. I Love Her...But I Can't Have Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver still training Barry(3rd week!) since Ironically Barry is fast but isn't a fast learner and Oliver is frustrated that Kara didn't come yet to talk or say anything and Oliver realizes that he is in LOVE with Kara!...but then the unexpected happens when he confronts Kara!(Also Thea is dying and big surprise with William)

notes: So I decided to do two story's a once and this is a short chapter or maybe not, since this one is emotionally packed. I do have school and sports i have to worry about and i'm sorry if I don't update soon. anyway...let's start!

Chapter Summary: Oliver still training Barry(3rd week!) since Ironically Barry is fast but isn't a fast learner and Oliver is frustrated that Kara didn't come yet to talk or say anything and Oliver realizes that he is in LOVE with Kara!...but then the unexpected happens when he confronts Kara!(Also Thea is dying and big surprise with William)

NO POV

Barry fell down on the floor the 11th time during training.

-AGAIN! Oliver shouted 

-Hold on Oliver, I need to rest!

-Barry your the one with supper speed and healing, I should be the one resting but am I?

-Fine! Barry said getting into fighting position and started hand combat with Oliver.

Oliver easily dodged Barry's punches since he isn't using his speed. Oliver grabbed Barry's wrist twisted it punched his shoulder and a loud crack was heard and then he kicked his back knee that made Barry crouch and punched Barry in the jaw knocking him out.

-AGAIN!...Barry, AGAIN!

Cisco was watching near by and ran to Barry on the floor.

-Oliver! You broke his shoulder and his knee and KNOCKED...HIM...OUT!

Oliver realized what happened and was surprised and quickly walked away.

Few Hours later...

Barry fully recovered and started to look for Oliver. Then he saw Oliver sitting on the steps in the cortex with his hands covering his face and it looked like he was crying.

-"Hey Oliver, I'm sorry for not listening to you and I didn't real-"

-"No Barry, why are you apologizing...I knocked you out and I don't deserve to talk to you much less receive an apology from you when it way my mistake." he said looking up

-"That's the thing Oliver, I didn't think about how you were feeling, especially after your sister is fighting for her life... but you stayed here training me so I wont get hurt in the future."

After a few day's of training Barry there was a crazy strong villain that terrorized Star City and when team Arrow was confronting him Thea was brutally hurt. The crazy guy broke her legs and stabbed her a couple of times before leaving. Team Arrow quickly hospitalized her and Thea is fighting for her life. Only Team arrow, Oliver and Barry knew about what happened.

-"It's fine Barry...I'm fine I-

-"Oliver a few weeks ago your 14 year-old son committed suicide and even then you didn't show any emotion. You know, this is what I'm worried about...one day you are hurt so much you wouldn't give your self time to heal or let the pain be expressed somehow and lose all of you emotions."

-Oliver put his head down listening to all of it unable to talk until he finished.

-"William had a very unfair and hurtful life and yes it surprised me he committed suicide but can you blame him...? Everything I touch withers dead or leaves me Barry, I have no one left to care for except Thea and honestly at this point if I lose my sister, Barry, I don't know what the point of living is any more." he said still facing down.

-"Oliver your sister won't die you have to have faith and you have grown to be a brother to me man...you can fight this man, you have to believe in yourself as well!"

-"Man you sound just like Kara"Oliver said smiling then quickly went to an even bad mood thinking.

Barry noticed this and came closer to him

-"Oliver you ok?, what happened between you and Kara?

Oliver trusted Barry and looked at him with sad eyes.

-"Barry I think I'm in love with Kara-Barry looked confused so he told him all that happened with him and Kara-then Oliver finished saying "Then she didn't respond for a week now and it's driving me crazy.

-"Oliver if I know anything about falling in love it's that you should not keep these feeling's to your self and you should confront her or else you will lose these feelings and become emotionless."

-"you know what Barry, your right...I think I'm going to confront her and Barry I really think that If I get into this relationship I can see this going somewhere."

-"Man someones crushing on Supergirl hard" Barry said grinning.

Oliver got up and told Barry thanks before grabbing an extrapolater. For the first time Oliver felt determined and really hopeful. He had never felt this way about any women and Kara was so special to him. Oliver could not think of a life without Kara now.

-"Barry, how do you work this thing again" Oliver walked to Barry embarrassed and when he looked at Barry he was concerned. Barry looked like he was going to cry, he held his phone shaking.

-"Barry, what happened" Oliver said feeling scared. Barry got up and hugged Oliver strongly and cried out.

-"Oliver...I'm so sorry..."

A wave of realization hit Oliver like a train going full speed. Oliver lost his only family and as of now he has no one left in his life. Then his thoughts immediately went to Kara, and suddenly Oliver felt the urge to be with Kara, as if his life depended on it.

-"Barry... -I say calmly- I'm going to earth 38.

Barry understood and told him good luck while still crying.

 

Earth-38

It's been a stressful week for Kara. She had to contemplate her feelings about Oliver and then about Mon-el and when she was finally coming to a end point Mon-el calls her. He tell's her he needs to talk to her about something serious and it involves them. Kara immediately responded yes and felt nervous the whole week. He told her to meet him in the training room in his spaceship on the last day of the week.

***

It was finally the last day of the week Kara was feeling nervous while getting ready. She wore a cute green dress which came down to her knees but barely and it had white Polk-a-dots all over. She then put light pink lipstick, and only a little bit of blush and wore silver high heels but not so high. her hair was in a loose bun with a few strand of hair fell over head loosely. She looked in the mirror and thought that green suits her really well. Kara went to her small cabinet and took out a silver bracelet and then she saw the gold bracelet with the emerald arrow head fall out. She picked up the bracelet and thought.

I think Oliver is really sweet but it would never work out...right?

Kara was trying to convince herself but couldn't stop thinking about Oliver's deep blue loving eyes and how much of a gentlemen he was, and then what a hell of a kisser he was. Kara quickly thought about Mon-el and threw away the bracelet and said "Today's about you and him...no distractions!" Kara flew to Mon-el's space ship.

Mon-el thought about how the plan was going to go and he pulled out a lead box. I'm going to make you suffer Kara Danvers! Then Kara entered the training room looking at Mon-el intensely. 

-"Kara...Hey"

-"Mon-el...it's been a while... said Kara still looking intensely at him

-"Look Kara I want to be honest with you, we didn't really end thing well and now Irma's went back to the future with her other spaceship she didn't tell me about, so I was hoping we could try again?"

Mon-el expected Kara to be mad and try to argue so he started very slowly to open the lead box that was filled with green kryptonite and with a special kryptonite that had a hot pink color. but Kara threw her arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips. Mon-el was surprised and then a new plan formed in his mid so he closed the box and put it away and started to kiss back Kara, even if he felt like killing her there but he had even more horrific plan's for her.

Oliver's POV

Oliver breached to the DEO expecting to see Kara there. he looked around but didn't find her. Then he ran into Alex.

-"Oh, Oliver what bring's you here...not that it's bad to see you.'

-"Hey Alex, it's good to see you too I'm just looking for Kara?"

Alex looked at Oliver curiously, a week ago she could read Oliver just fine with her skills but now, he was unreadable and she was worried what happened because Oliver looked as if he died n the inside.

-"Oh, she's in the spaceship training room." she said while pointing him the direction.

-"Thank's Alex" Oliver said walking towards the training room.

Oliver desperately needed to meet Kara, he knew that she was the love o his life. He knew that she would help him better than anyone with his problems. Oliver never felt this determined in his life. He was never lucky when it came to relationships and he always hurt the people closest to him or they suddenly leave when he needs them the most. Kara was different he knew that, he was fully ready to open up to her when she was his. Oliver was really hopeful.

He saw the door to the training room inside the spaceship it was opened. Oliver walked slowly inside ready to declare his love for her. What Oliver saw in that room was the end for him. Oliver felt as if his emotion's were just now getting to him. Kara was kissing this guy with more passion than a week ago with him. This scene alone shattered Oliver, he couldn't watch this anymore so he ran away bumping into Alex but didn't stop and opened a breach to S.T.A.R. labs, running to it.

Alex was confused so she went into the training room and saw the scene, Alex felt immediately bad for Oliver and she quietly walked away. There was nothing she could do about it so she just hoped Oliver would be ok.

Earth 1 ("The Lair")

A breach opened in the lair and everyone thought it was Kara but instead Oliver came out looking broken and then yelled.

-"EVERY ONE GET OUT!"

-"Oliver?" everyone said simultaneously.

-"I SAID GET OUT!" Oliver yelled even louder.

Then Barry speed everyone out of the cave and into the Old arrow cave that was abandoned and no one came to it. But the place looked so new and with many upgrades. Barry let everyone recover and explained them about Oliver's situation but not about Kara.

Everyone started to argue but then Barry yelled.

-"Guys Oliver just lost everyone and he needs time to be left alone, he told me before coming to you and Oliver said that don't come to him until the next world threat happens. and he also said that this place can be your temporary headquarters until the next big threat. he will operate as the Green Arrow but alone and he said you guys can't help his missions."

After a few more briefing everyone was ok with it and they accepted there conditions. Barry went back to Central City to meet back with his team.

The lair

Oliver was broken and felt lost...at time's like these Oliver knew only to do one thing...train. he took his shirt of and started to hit the dummy. 

You knew this wouldn't work out Oliver. You are meant to be alone forever, you have to die alone. You are to Dark to be with Kara, she is a literal angel and you can't change that with your darkness. Even Kara with her pure heart couldn't find goodness in you. Oliver it would've never worked out you are a monster, you are deadly...you are living poison.

Oliver trained harder feeling in more despair and sadness. he didn't know what to do, so all he did was train...it was all he was ever good for.

Little did he know someone was watching him from above. It was a man with a powerful presence...

notes: I really hope you guys know who this is...but this chapter turned out to be really short, sorry about that. Anyway, poor Oliver he is taking blow after blow with despair. Don't hate me guys i really love Oliver and i really love him but good time's are still far for him...Mephen out :)


End file.
